Little Amu
by AmuletHSCD
Summary: Amu is sleeping and is going to be late for a guardian meeting so her charas try and wake her up but happens when they find her...looking different?
1. How can this be?

**~Amu's House~**

It was saturday morning around 11 and Amu forgot there was a guardian meeting and so was sleeping peacefully till...Ran decided to ruin it. ''Amu-chan! wake up you have a guardian meeting remember? amuuuuu!'' Ran shouted but she got no reply.

''Amu-chan, ran is right the meeting is in 10 minutes we need to hurry'' Dia stated softly and still got ...

_(No Reply)_

''AMU-CHAN'' Miki shouted. Amu was not a morning person but she never slept in this long before, Her chara's were sick of shouting so they pulled the covers off of Amu. ''EHHH?' they all screamed.

**~Royal Garden~**

All the guardians were at the green house waiting on Amu so they could start the meeting and that was meant to be at 11. It was now half past 11. Sitting at the table was Tadase, Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko. Kukai and Utau was there too because they were going to tell the guardians that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but wanting Amu there too so they can tell them all.

More time had past and there was still no Amu. ''Amu-chan sure is late, this isn't like her at all?!'' Nagihiko was starting to worry.

''yeah...AMU-CHI HURRY UP!'' Yaya cried out, throwing herself on the floor.

''where are you Hinamori-san? could it be that stupid black cat did something'' Tadase angrily muttered.

''Now what about a sexy black cat?'' a voice said from behind them, then guess who pops out of the bush with blue hair and blue eyes with a big smirk on his face?!

''TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!'' the guardians said well not including Tadase who had more like screamed it.

''Yo kiddy king and his servents...aw wheres my little strawberry'' Ikuto said with a mocked sad face but inside was really sad to see Amu wasn't here.

''we are so worried...I rang her loads but got no ans...'' Rima was cut off by Miki and Ran.

''HELP MINNA! IT'S AMU!''

Just as the guardians were about to answer came in though the green house doors was a little girl around Ami's age with pink bubble gum hair, large hazel eyes and two red X-clips putting her hair in cute ponytails. The guardians, ex-guardian and ex-easter workers looked at the little girl confused till Ikuto was the first to click on and broke the silence.

''Amu?''

The girl let out the most cutest giggle and said in the most cutest voice ever. ''hop stwp jamp'' with that tiny pink wings appeared on her little wrists and ankles,Then jumped on Ikuto with a big smile hugging herself to his chest

''Ikwto''

''Amu...thats really you?'' Ikuto said dumbfounded. The little girl giggled again and pointed at herself.

''Ywep himamori amu'' She said in her cute little voice.

Then everyone else cracked. ''EHHHHHHHHHHH!?'' they shouted with shocked faces.


	2. Whos going to look after her?

**~Back at the royal garden~**

''EHHHHHHHHHHH!?'' They were all shocked.

The little girl with bubble gum hair, large hazel eyes...WAS AMU!. The shouting scared Amu so she hid her face in Ikuto's neck this made him smile a bit because it was so cute.

''H-How can this be'' Tadase started to become jealous watching Amu cuddle into Ikuto. He wished it was him she was cuddling into.

''we don't know'' Miki started to say. ''she was like this when she woke up desu'' Su finished.

''it seems that she remembers ikuto but not anyone else'' Dia informed.

''No way'' they all gasped.

**~10 Minutes Later~**

Everyone was sitting or surrounding the guardian table watching new Amu run around chasing the their chara's and then everyone looked away and stared at each other for a moment.

"What will we tell her parents?" Rima said catching everyones attention and they all began to sweat.

''we don't have to their on holiday'' Tadase said, they all sweat dropped he could have told us earlier...well you couldn't really tell someone that their 12 year-old daughter is a 6 year-old again.

''erm...guys'' Nagihiko said nervously and everyone turned to look at him "who's going to look after her in this state?"

"Can't too young!" Yaya said proudly.

"I sure can't. My parents don't like people at the house" Rima announced.

"Sorry but I have dance class'' Nagihiko blushing.

"I'm sorry but my grandmother is sick again and I must look after her" Tadase frowned he wished he could look after Amu but he really couldn't.

''erm I have singing practice so I cant'' Utau lied she and kukai had a date

''Soz busy'' Kukai said with a faint blush across his cheeks.

Then all eyes went straight to Ikuto's. "Fine I will look after her." Ikuto pouted but was secretly pleased to spend time with Amu even though she might not be herself, So it was decided Ikuto was the one to babysit amu.


	3. Ikuto takes amu to the park!

**~The street~**

After it was decided Ikuto would take care of young Amu everyone went home as there was no point having a meeting with Amu like this. So him and little Amu walked down the street holding hands.

"Iku!" Amu shouted giving Ikuto a new nickname. "What is it Amu?" Ikuto said looking at the mini version of Amu that held his hand.

"amu want tow gwo park!" Amu said letting go of Ikuto's hand and launched herself onto his right leg, burying her face into it.

"Ok..." Ikuto said smiling. This Amu was so cute!

Ikuto took her to the closest park because he wanted her to be happy. When they got there Amu ran anywhere her little feet could reach, her chara's followed her as much as they could but for a toddler she had more energy than Ran and that was a lot but at least she was having a great time.

"Iku!" Little amu said looking up at his face.

"What?" Ikuto replied.

"Why aren't ywou hawing fun?" Amu asked sadly thinking Ikuto was not having a good time.

"I am having fun so Amu do you want some ice cream?" Ikuto wondered.

"YA!" Amu screamed. They went to the ice cream man and both ordered double chocolate ice cream, they then went and sat on a near by bench. When they finished their ice creams. Amu climbed onto Ikuto's lap looking tired.

''You want to go home?" Ikuto asked as he looked down at her and she nodded so Ikuto picked her up, placed her on his back giving her a piggy back ride and walked to Amu's.

"Hey...Iku?" Amu rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, Amu?" Ikuto answered looking at her.

"Will I be normal awgai-?" Amu started to say but fell asleep half way through talking, all the running earlier took a toll on her.

''I will get you back...Amu'' Ikuto promised looking at the sky.

**~Amu's House~**

It was 5pm when Amu woke up from her nap and she wanted something to eat so he raided through Amu's kitchen cupboards and made some spaghetti for her. They then settle watching TV and Amu went back to sleep.

"Ikuto...what is gonna happen now-nya?" Yoru broke the silence.

''I don't know, we don't even know how she became like this and lets just pray she gets back to normal again...soon'' Ikuto told all the chara's as he walked up the stairs with Amu in his arms.

They nodded and helped Ikuto by changing Amu's clothes because If she found out he would be done for, Ikuto then tucked her into the bed and closed the bedroom door after he turned off the light.


End file.
